Danger with Love
by Canvas nut
Summary: A year ago twins, Lelouch and Zero Lamperouge confessed to their servant Suzaku Kururugi. The three have been going on pretty well until...a move suddenly changes everything. Will the three be able to keep their relationship alive? Sequel to Double Love.


**Ch. 1**: A Not so normal day

Life was good. Twins, Lelouch and Zero Lamperouge were in their final year of Ashford, their younger siblings were on the track to success (much like they were), their friends were still great, their mother is kind, but the thing that made the twins lives absoulutly perfect was the fact they had Suzaku Kururugi as a lover. And to think all that rucuss and confusion was only about a year ago since the twins confessed.

"Ah...ya...mmn," moaned Zero as he gripped the servant's hair. "Suzaku...don't stop!"

The three were on the king sized bed in the twins room. The head master and mistress were out, the younger twins were out with friends, and the other servants were doing their daily activities around the household. A normal day.

Zero was sitting on the bed, moaning in ectasy as Suzaku sucked him. Suzaku was on the floor, hands and knees. And Lelouch was on knees on the floor while pounding into Suzaku.

"Mmh," groaned Suzaku as a reply.

The brunette bobbed his head back and forth while sucking his master's erection. He recieved pleasure as well thanks to Lelouch. Suzaku's mouth left Zero's cock for a moment to gasp for air.

"Lelouch...har...der...pl-please," begged Suzaku over his shoulder as he massaged Zero's erection.

Lelouch complied as he started pounding in harder into Suzaku. Suzaku cried out in pleasure from the movement.

"Su...Suzaku, you're so good!" groaned Lelouch, thrusting in as deep as he could into the younger male.

Zero felt jealously consume him as he looked at his brother being "connected" with his lover. He tugged the servant's brown curls as a sign of neglection. Suzaku turned and continued sucking on his master's cock.

"I'm going...to cum," gasped Lelouch.

"Then...ha god...d-do it," groaned Zero imapatiently.

Lelouch thrust his erection in Suzaku's hole a few more times and then...

"Ahh!" cried Lelouch and Suzaku as they both came.

Zero moaned as his erection grew from the sight of his brother and servant.

The raven haired male removed his member from Suzaku's mouth. A pale arm heaved the brunette onto the bed once Lelouch slipped out of him. And without a second thought Zero pushed his member into Suzaku.

"Z-Zero!" gasped Suzaku, wrapping his tan arms around his master's neck.

Lelouch (still on the floor) watched his brother thrust in and out while Suzaku was in his lap. Lelouch's member hardened with the need to touch Suzaku. He moaned like a child who was left out of a game. A love game that is.

"Zero," whined Lelouch.

Purple eyes glanced at the younger on the floor. He resisted the urge to say, You already had your turn with him!. Zero stopped thrusting into the delicous heat of Suzaku. He kissed the servant deeply as a apology when the brunnette wimpered at the loss of thrusts.

Zero slid back on the bed (without leaving Suzaku's insides) and had Suzaku be in a sit up position.

"Come on Lelouch," said Zero.

Lelouch's eyes twinkled as he scurried to the bed. He laid over his brother's torso so that his mouth would be facing Suzaku's member and his member would be facing Zero's mouth.

"Ready?" asked Zero to Lelouch and Suzaku.

The two nodded eagerly. With that Zero started thrusting upwards into Suzaku.

Suzaku cried out in pleasure. Lelouch snapping out of his daze quickly grabbed Suzaku's bouncing erection and began to suck. Zero took Lelouch's member into his mouth. This was their third favorite position.

"Ah...ha ngh," moaned Suzaku as he gripped Lelouch's dark hair.

"Ha mmn," moaned Lelouch as he licked Suzaku's erection up and down.

Zero commited a low growl as he felt Lelouch's member twitch in his mouth and felt Suzaku's walls clench him.

After a few minutes...

"I'm going...to cum!" cried Suzaku, his beautiful green eyes shut.

"Lelouch..." panted Zero as he took the member out of his mouth.

Knowing the cue Lelouch rolled off of Zero. Zero pushed Suzaku down on the end of the bed and thrusted in like a animal.

"Ah...N-no ah," moaned Suzaku, gripping the sheets for dear life.

Lelouch put his member in Suzaku's mouth and started to pant from the swirls Suzaku made with his tongue.

"You...want to cum? Then cum," panted Zero as he gripped his lover's member. "Come on and cum...cum...cum for us Suza...ku...oh god."

Zero rubbed Suzaku's erection faster and faster. With one final thrust, hand job, and twirl of the tongue...all three of them cummed. White thick filled Suzaku's mouth, Suzaku's stomach, and Suzaku's hole.

Lelouch slipped his member out and kissed Suzaku. Their tongues playing with the cum. Jealously overcame Zero again; as soon as Lelouch's mouth left Zero attacked Suzaku's mouth. Forcing his tongue in and playing with what was left of the cum. Their lips parted and a line of cum mixed with saliva followed.

Yep! It was a totally normal day for the three lovers.

Before Suzaku could shift away from the bed his masters wrapped their arms around him.

"Lelouch, Zero, could you please let go?" asked Suzaku.

"Why?" asked Zero, his eyes closed as he snuggled his face against the crook of the servant's neck.

"Because..." started Suzaku, wiggling out of their grasps. "I have to attend a meeting."

"Miss it," said Lelouch nonchalantly as he tried to reach for Suzaku.

"I can't. I already missed five this past month. If I miss another one someone might suspect," said Suzaku, slipping on his clothes that were scaterred on the floor.

Before the twins could say anything the bell rang to note that the head master and mistress (and other members of the family or vistors) have returned from their outing.

"Also Master and Mistress have returned," said Suzaku, straighting his tie.

The twins mentally growned.

"How come you didn't tell us about your meeting?" asked Lelouch.

Suzaku froze. "W-well...I didn't w-want t-to bore you so..."

The servant could tell he was being watched with devilish eyes.

"What is your meeting about?" the twins asked in union.

Suzaku turned to them (more confindent now that he was fully clothed).

"It's just a silly meeting certain servants have to attend discussing...movementoftheworkers," he said swiftly.

"Mother and Father are moving you!" yelled the twins.

"No, no. Just a few people. There's not a high chance I can be moved," said Suzaku, his hand on the door knob.

"But..." started the twins.

"Just relax you two. I'm sure it will fine," said Suzaku.

Before the twins could say any more he left with a quiet shut of the door leaving the twins in worry.

Mother and Father out. Check. Siblings out. Check. Suzaku in their room "assisiting" the twins. Triple Check. A meeting about some of the servants being moved to another family **_definatly_** was not on the list.

This day was not so normal after all.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Like, Love, Hate? Please review! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
